Excitation, quand tu nous tiens
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles ne supporte plus les cours d'Harris... Pourquoi ne pas se tourner vers quelque chose de plus agréable ? Présence d'un couple H/H


Voilà, j'ai pas pu résister à mettre ce deuxième OS beaucoup plus joyeux que le premier xD

* * *

- Je vais mourir… marmonna Stiles en s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, malgré le regard appuyé d'Harris. _Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, pense à un loup-garou sexy, pense à Derek._

Stiles esquissa un sourire. _Derek torse-nu, Derek sous la douche, des gouttes perlants sur son torse musclé…_

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que mini Stiles se réveillait. Il se mit à rougir et tenta de se calmer mais la pensée de Derek ne faisait que le rendre plus étroit.

_Et merde._

Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Derek : _Viens au lycée. Urgence._

Il le rangea et se rongea les ongles. Il sortit son portable 5 minutes plus tard ayant reçu une réponse : _Je suis là._

Il se mit à bouger les jambes nerveusement et rougit encore plus en pensant que le loup-garou n'était pas loin. _Putain, je suis un lapin ou quoi ? Attend, un lapin qui se fait monter par un loup-garou ?_

Il serra les dents. _Bordel, quel idiot !_

Il croisa les jambes, ce qui n'arrangea rien.

- Monsieur Harris, je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur s'apprêtait à répondre un « non » catégorique mais voyant l'état de son élève, il accepta. Stiles se leva d'un bond sous le regard interrogateur de Scott.

Stiles se balada dans les couloirs vides. Soudain, une main prit la sienne et l'attira contre lui dans un coin sombre. Stiles leva les yeux vers un Derek au regard inquiet.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'adolescent sourit et embrassa Derek à pleine bouche. L'homme écarquilla les yeux, posant ses mains sur la taille de son petit-ami. Stiles finit par lâcher ses lèvres, s'attaquant à son cou.

- C'était ça ton urgence ? Stiles, tenta Derek en fermant les yeux, tu aurais pu attendre ce soir.

- Oh, ta gueule et prends-moi, murmura Stiles en s'aggripant au cou de son amant.

Derek attrapa les cuisses de l'adolescent et le souleva dans ses bras. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes et là, il appuya Stiles contre un mur, l'embrassant avec passion. Stiles pressa son bassin avec empressement contre celui du loup-garou qui gémit. Stiles sourit et glissa tant bien que mal sa main sous le t-shirt de l'homme.

- T'es affamé, dis-moi !

- J'ai une faim de loup, murmura Stiles avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Derek poussa un grognement de frustration et appuyant Stiles contre le radiateur, il déboutonna sa chemise. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Stiles et Derek sursautèrent en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

Flash Back (quelques minutes plus tôt)

Le professeur Harris, malgré sa haine du jeune Stilinski, s'inquiétait quand même de ne pas le voir revenir.

- McCall, allez voir dans quel état se trouve Stilinski. S'il agonise, ramenez du champagne.

Il y eut des ricanements. Scott se leva, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte dans l'espoir de retrouver son meilleur ami rapidement.

- McCall, attendez !

Scott serra les dents. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?_

- Je vais y aller moi-même.

- Euh, pardon ?

- Restez-là, surveillez la classe, je reviens de suite.

- Euh, c'est une blague ?

Mais le professeur était déjà parti.

Harris regarda les deux hommes collés l'un contre l'autre avec la bouche ouverte comme une carpe (non, ce n'est pas une invitation).

- Qu… je…

Il referma la porte puis la rouvrit. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

- Je… n'ai… rien vu, articula-t-il.

Il referma la porte. Stiles se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Waouh… Il ne m'a même pas collé.

Derek sourit, légèrement gêné.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Il n'a rien vu, on continue, répondit Stiles en serrant sa nuque.

Scoot évita une énième boule de papier. Le professeur entra et le silence se fit immédiatement. Scott fronça les sourcils.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Harris ouvrit et ferma la bouche, toujours aussi pâle. Jamais il ne se remettrait de ce qu'il avait vu.


End file.
